


happenstance

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is gunshy and needs a push in the right direction, Drunk AU prompt, Drunk Tyrion Lannister, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, For Jamie (JailynnW), I needed something to help me get back into writing headspace, Jaime fucked up and doesn't know how much, Marge gives sage advice, Modern Westeros, One Shot, Quarantine Sucks, San is her bestie, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrion Lannister Ships It, Tyrion Lannister is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: Daily AU Tumblr Prompt | drunk au“I’ve been madly in love with you for years but I said something terrible when I was drunk and now you won’t even look at me and no one will tell what I said.” AUOne wonderful, miserable night.He’d been there, all handsome and golden, with the scruff on his chin and his blinding smile. Quips at the ready and hands freely roaming over her body, encouraging and exciting like never before. Jaime Lannister had actually taken notice of the wallflower, that was too tall and always discarded as too introverted and shy. Brienne had found her voice that night, the only way he knew how to bring her passions by pushing the right topics, but it had been in all good fun. They were flirting with each other, as their friends took the backseat of attention.She’d been naive, maybe a bit tipsy, making her judgement goggles askew that night. Only that this was a bit of a stretch… as Sansa knew. Brienne had been crushing on the lion of the Rock, even if he made her annoyed with a cocksure attitude and having the right answer to every argument they ever began.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JailynnW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/gifts).



> Thanks to my pre-readers JailynnW & ilikeblue! Hope the ending isn't crap... Thanks T for helping me finish this by letting brainstorm with ya!

* * *

**_happenstance_ **

* * *

Jaime Lannister met Brienne Tarth in college when he was a junior and she was a freshman. It was hate at first sight, but secretly he harbored other _feelings_ for the exasperating gargantuan woman. They kept bumping into each other by having mutual acquaintances that insisted on pairing them off and watching from the sidelines how they exploded verbally at their mere close proximity. 

The very same so-called friends, that included his own younger brother Tyrion, eluded his inquiries about something that took place a few years ago. It was at a post-college reunion party. The damned night Jaime decided to drink his weight in alcohol and ended up crashing inside a bathtub, half-naked and with a black eye. His Meera had broken up with him, even though he’d bought the engagement ring and announced to all his friends and family his intention of marriage. 

Even though he didn’t intent to show up, Tyrion had persuaded him into going with “plenty more fish in the sea.” Of course, steel blue eyes Tarth would be there and unbeknownst to him it would forever mar their interactions. Their tempestuous banters ended that fateful night and Jaime would never know how he’d wrong her. All he remembered was seeing her dressed in dark blue and her long legs and how much he wanted to have them around his hips. The rest was a black hole.

The wedding invitation had arrived two days ago by post. It required online reservation and registry. Jaime still couldn’t believe his brother had lost his chance with the woman of his dreams. Sansa Stark clearly didn’t wait for no one and the quiet and self-conscious Podrick Payne found the needed courage to steal her heart with his nervous stuttering. 

His cell phone kept blinking and vibrating, as he ignored it on his bedside table. He was off work, so it could only mean that Tyrion had found out. He should’ve booked that Pentos vacation package, but it was too late now. 

His green eyes started at his reflection, in the back Jaime listened to the thunder and the incessant rain. The weather newscast on the television announced that by tomorrow morning it would be sunny. His fingers brushed off the lint from his dark jacket. It would have to do for short notice. The pants were pressed and the shoes were shined to perfection. The dress shirt was stiff with its buttons left open. His gaze lingered on his tattoo, reminiscent of a pin-up girl, with long legs and lovely blue eyes. Finally his phone fell from the table and kept bouncing on his wood floor.

His brother was relentless.

“Hello? Yes? I-I… Fuck! Slow down, Ty. Yes! I know. I’m tryin’ on my suit. It fits. I confirmed my invitation and I got them something from the registry. My plus one? Fuck if I know… You’re taking WHO? Fuck off, Ty. I have no time to ask anyone...I’m off work and I have no time to sweet talk tarts the way you do. And no, I won’t resort to asking cousin Cers to accompany me, while Bob is MIA in the Stormlands, ploughing some unsuspecting virgins. PIA? She’s my PA and that would be totally inappropriate. Besides, she’s engaged to Peckledon. He’s finally passed the bar and applied for an assistant attorney position. I’ve accepted him to be part of my staff for the class action against the Riverrun Oil and Gas Company for destroying the ecosystem and ruining the underground water all over the Riverlands indiscriminately… Yes, I know you don’t give a flying fuck! It’s not my fault that you lost Sansa! She found Pod adorable! Him and his stutter! What can you do now? You’re not planning— TYRION! DON’T YOU DARE!” 

* * *

Brienne stood in her private balcony overseeing the Water Gardens. She was on holiday on her own, after breaking it off with Hunt for the third time. This was definitely the last time. The dull man had insulted her for the last time and she had enough. Her lack of self-esteem and good looks were not justification for accepting scraps from the likes of Hyle Fucking Hunt. 

Her phone pinged with the distinct chime that let her know Sansa had texted her again. Brienne was more than happy that her best friend had found the one and only Podrick Payne, a true gentleman, who truly respected and appreciated her sensitive friend.

Pod had been her friend first and by simple happenstance they had bumped into Sansa while looking for coffee after discussing the promising manuscripts they’d received for consideration for the next meeting at the Starks Publishers House. Kismet had played into it, or so Sansa believed it so. 

Her fingers brushed over the lion tattoo on the inside of her wrist. Once upon a time, Brienne had thought it was destiny too, the way everything seemed to align and opportunity had sprung...only to wither and die on the same night. She had been part of another scratch on Jaime Lannister’s bedpost, a very drunken mistake on his part and heartbreak on hers. 

Sansa apparently was tired of waiting for a reply and called, Brienne answered the call with as much enthusiasm she could muster.

“San! How are the preparations going? Oh, wonderful! I’m leaving this afternoon. I’ve got my appointment at the spa, so I’ll be ready for you tomorrow. Yes...Sansa, I’ll be yours for the rest of the week. Has Marge helped you with the dress? Did you finally pick the color scheme?” 

She nodded, as she left her room and walked down the hallway her mind still miles away, years ago, when she’d let her guard down and let a lion slip by her defenses…

_It was Sansa’s fault she’d gone to that dreadful reunion party. Brienne thought it was ridiculous having one after only a few years since graduation for most of the gang. Her bestie had made her wear a very skimpy, short dark blue dress that left little to the imagination about her body. Well, there was not much to boast about as she didn’t have tits or ass, only legs to show, miles of them while wearing silver peep toe 4-inch heels with dark nail polish on the nails on her hands and feet._

_Sansa had insisted on it. “Bri you must wear it! It will drive Jaime wild! You’ll see! He’s coming to the party. Ty said so...he implied something major happened and that Megara woman is out of the picture. So, you see, Bri? This is the NIGHT! The moon and stars are your side!”_

“Brienne? Are you there? BRIENNE?”

Brienne stared at her surroundings, already missing Dorne and its never ending warmth, not looking forward to traveling all the way North to Winterfell, the ancestral home of the Stark family where the wedding would take place under their majestic Weirwood tree.

“I’m still here, San… I’m sorry that I can be distracted by anything lately. Tomorrow, I promise I’ll be good. But today is still my vacation away from everyone and everything. Ok?”

Silence and then a scoff came through, “Brienne, you know he’s not worth it. He never was. You were too good for Hunt and his tiny dickless wonder. Not after you’ve had—” 

Her face turned hot, as Brienne walked faster, averted her eyes from making contact with unsuspecting guests. It always came back to haunt her, that night. 

One wonderful, miserable night.

_He’d been there, all handsome and golden, with the scruff on his chin and his blinding smile. Quips at the ready and hands freely roaming over her body, encouraging and exciting like never before. Jaime Lannister had actually taken notice of the wallflower, that was too tall and always discarded as too introverted and shy. Brienne had found her voice that night, the only way he knew how to bring her passions by pushing the right topics, but it had been in all good fun. They were flirting with each other, as their friends took the backseat of attention._

_She’d been naive, maybe a bit tipsy, making her judgement goggles askew that night. Only that this was a bit of a stretch… as Sansa knew. Brienne had been crushing on the lion of the Rock, even if he made her annoyed with a cocksure attitude and having the right answer to every argument they ever began._

“Ms. Tarth! I see you’ve decided to take the whole spa experience! You won’t be disappointed!”

Mr. Oberyn Martell owned most of Dorne, he was old money and had the infamous reputation of having anyone who caught his eye, never caring if it was female or male, as long as the person was a willing participant. He’d been eyeing her physique, specifically salivating over her long legs, toned calves and defined thighs. His mind had conjured up scenarios in which those legs would come in handy, but the woman had her guard up and he would respect her wishes. He took a slight bow and led her around the corner towards the counter that would assist her into her allotted spa schedule.

* * *

“You asshole! You made me take the express train here! Have you come to your senses, Ty?”

Tyrion glared at his older brother, “Jaime I love you. You’re my favorite person in the whole of Westeros...but you’re a bigger fuck-up than I am. Face it, brother. You’ve never had the cojones to ask what the actual fuck happened with “Blue Eyes” Tarth and that’s your loss. She was the best woman you’ve ever known and wasted the opportunity to make something with her. Meera what’s her face is long over and you’ve seen how fortunate you were that she turned you down. Now, let me mourn the fact that my San is getting married to Pod, that by the way is friends with your Brienne. Let’s have some drinks. Bronn is coming soon with more Dornish Red from Casterly Rock. You know he can get into Father’s wine cellar undetected. Tomorrow is another day...and you have to make a choice, Jaime. _Piss or get off the pot_.”

Dropping his bag, Jaime looked out the windows seeing the familiar skyline and thinking of how he missed living in King’s Landing and how different his life would have been if he had married Meera. Yes, Tyrion was right. It was a blessing in disguise that she’d rejected his marriage proposal and left him to lick his paws, or drink himself into an alcohol coma that left no trace of that night.

“Ty...Why have you never explained what you know of that _night_?”

Tyrion stopped chopping the lime wedges and washed the knife. He stretched his arms, letting the crink on his neck ease with the movements. His hands rubbed on his pant leg as he walked away from the kitchen island.

“Why the sudden interest on that _night,_ Jaime? That was years ago and this is you being here for me, your little brother. Are you hoping to see her at the wedding? Are you planning on being my plus one? Or did Sansa actually invite you to her wedding?”

Incessant knocking interrupted their conversation as Tyrion’s oldest friend kicked the door open and barged in with a box full to the brim with bottles of expensive Dornish wine.

“Tyrion, you owe me for this! Your ole man was this close to find out and he wasn’t alone… Jaime Foockin’ Lannister?!? Are ya joinin’ us in the drunken party? Your cunt of a brother is still pining over the red headed lassie!”

Jaime sat down on the sofa and rubbed his face, “Are you done, Bronn? I was having a pretty important conversation with my brother before you decided to breakdown the door—”

Bronn pulled the cork with each and drank directly from the bottle, burping and wiping with his hand, he passed the bottle to Tyrion, “Is he still hung up on Legs? If she’d given me a chance I would have climbed for it. Can you imagine those legs crushing your head as you feasted on her pussy, Ty? You’d have asked her to give you a heads up, eh? For all the gold in Casterly Rock, Jaime why are you such a fuck up! You had her eating out of your hand that night and then something went Lannister-esque, as you got drunker and the light went out of her beautiful eyes.”

Tyrion shook his head and shushed his friend, “Jaime can’t remember shit of that night. He suffered a blackout that wiped out all memories of what went down with the lovely Brienne Tarth. But I think your take is very interesting, Bronn. My older brother has a way to put his foot in his mouth when he feels threatened and he was sporting a bruised ego from Meera’s rejection. Only we all know he’d been secretly lusting after Blue Eyes, or Legs, take your pick. They been dancing around each other, arguing over the rights of migrant workers, the logic behind prohibit plastic consumption in the Westeros and lest we forget how they debated Senator Stannis Baratheon would make the worst Prime Minister candidate over the his younger brother, Renly Baratheon, that would be much more appealing to Millennial generation. You both were simply insufferable know-it-alls when you got into it. That was the only night we all watched in awe how you made her smile and laugh out loud. She was beaming, dressed to impress, on those high heels that made her even more of a giant, but you weren’t deterred…Spin the bottle dare and both of you ended up with tattoos, remember that Bronn? I totally lost that bet! Fucking lost a hundred dragons when you got that pin-up girl on your chest and she got a Lannister crest lion on the inside of her wrist. If Father had seen that—he’d take that as a sign from the Seven and married you both. He still expects grandchildren, Jaime and you’re not getting younger.”

“Fuck off, Ty. I don’t regret getting the tat. What I regret is not knowing what I said or did to make the _light_ , as eloquently said by this asshole, die from Brienne’s astonishing blue eyes. After that night, she avoided my presence, not making eye contact and scurrying away from any possible reconnection. And no, Sansa Stark didn’t invite me to her wedding. She’s best friends with Brienne and if what I did was so terrible, she’d blacklist me off her life. Why are you still included in her list is surprising to me, Tyrion, after all you’re her ex-boyfriend with a drinking problem.”

Gulping down the sour wine, Tyrion shoved the bottle into Bronn’s hand, and stood on wobbly legs and leaned over his brother, his pointer finger pinning him against the back of the sofa, “Let me give you the last sage words you’ll ever hear from me, Jaime. I may have fucked things up with Sansa and she got tired of picking up after me. I’ve accepted my faults in our failed relationship, but you have to own up to yours. How many relationships have you tried after Meera? After Brienne’s one hit wonder? You’re a craven bastard, getting into middle age with no prospects of a future life. This is your wake-up call and probably your last chance to be in the same vicinity of Brienne. Whatever you did, beg her for forgiveness and ask for another chance. She’s worth you getting on your knees and groveling for the rest of your miserable life. If I could do that, I would but Sansa has made her choice and I have to respect her, honor her decision to renew her life with a good man. Don’t let someone else steal your Blue Eyes.”

They had less than 48 hours to get to the wedding’s venue, up north all the way to Winterfell, the Starks’ ancestral home. His right hand grabbed another bottle and he found an empty glass to pour his father’s favorite wine. The pungent aroma hit his nose, as Jaime let it sit a few minutes. His brother’s words percolating inside his mind. Wise words from a man who was known more for his cleverness. One thing was obvious, he wasn’t going to let his personal pride stand in the way of having a second chance with Brienne.

* * *

Brienne sat with Arya, as Sansa twirled her wedding dress in front of the mirrors, as her mother, the lovely Catelyn, sniffed and cleaned the happy tears with a handkerchief. The mother and daughter were so similar in coloring, as they laughed at the pure joy of sharing this momentous event together.

Arya rolled her eyes at their antics and yawned loudly, “Ok, I’ve sat long enough. It fits, it’s white with the flowery crap you wanted. Now, can I go? I’m still waiting for my guest to arrive and I prefer to play video games with our brothers in the family den, if you don’t mind, San. Later, Bri-bri!”

San sat with Brienne, as the dress was taken into the closet to hang, “Arya invited someone special...I think she’s finally letting the family meet her beau. I’m so happy for her...Now all we need is for you to meet someone and find your person, Bri. I want you to have happiness in your life. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have met Pod. He is the best man I’ve ever known and I want you to know that we plan on you being our kid’s godmother. Brienne?”

Brienne tried to keep her emotions under control, but Sansa knew how much it meant to her to be included. Her whole life she’d felt so lonely until she became friends with Sansa. And she truly couldn’t have survived her college years without her. It was Sansa, the one that had seen through her passive-aggressive treatment of Jaime Lannister and confronted Brienne about her secret attraction towards the infuriating, gorgeous man. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Bri. I can see your mind reeling, but not everything has to be about how you don’t measure up to someone like Lannister or that you have to settle for second best like you’ve done for so long with Hunt. You are a successful, intelligent, young woman. You can do anything you set your mind to. You have to believe in yourself, give someone a chance. Who knows...maybe this will give you what you’ve yearned for so long. If the man won’t sweep you off your feet, then you do the sweeping yourself and take it. You might surprise whoever he might be, Bri.”

* * *

The hungover left Jaime with body aches and a pounding headache. The hired transportation by his brother had come right on time to pick them up. Bronn had stayed behind in Tyrion’s apartment.

“Cheer up, Jaime! We are on our way to see your Blue Eyes and I’ll say goodbye to my darlin’ Sansa. I’m closing a chapter, dear brother. What are you on your way to do?”

Jaime grunted and closed his eyes, as he fell asleep against the headrest for the next few hours of the trip. 

_Jaime had drunk the six-pack Wildling beer, then his brother had served him some tequila shots. The ring was still in his pocket, dragging him down with the weight of broken dreams, of a future life drifting in the wind. Until his keen eyesight beheld meticulously painted dark blue, toe nails encased in shining high heels and skin, so much skin...long legs that belonged to the only woman that would argue to death with him. Yes, that was Tarth and her lovely blue eyes, even if it was to glare at his asshole smugness._

_Only tonight, he’d be a_ **_different_ ** _Jaime. A Jaime that would smile at her quirks and let his guard down. A Jaime that would simply_ **_see_ ** _for the first time the woman staring into his bitter soul. Brienne allowed him to sit right next to her on the sofa and he could sense the way her breathing changed, as her eyes evaded his stare. She must feel it._ **_Electricity_ ** _. Why did he not feel this before? Was he so hung up on someone who clearly didn’t see him as her forever?_

_Shit. Just breathe, Jaime._

_His fingers found the box with the ring. He clutched it within his fist and shook his head. How blind can a man be? Brienne was right there, giving him subtle hints wasn’t she? This was real. They were opposites. Driving themselves crazy with their never ending arguing, but it was so satisfying to concede or accept a draw between them. His gaze watched around him and he growled, thinking all of their friends knew and had kept silent._

_Fuck it._

_Take the plunge, Lannister. This world wasn’t for the craven who ran from their destiny. Meera wasn’t worth another thought from him. She’d made her choice. He must respect it while forging a new course, not be stagnant in despair._

_His fingers touched hers and she gasped at the touch, her eyes meeting his._

_“Jaime?”_

_“B-r-i-e-n-n-e?”_

_She shoved him back playfully, while rolling her eyes at him. They were flirting, and fuck if it wasn’t awkward and sweet at the same time. It was at this moment that someone, probably Sansa or his own brother, suggested they play Spin-The-Bottle and dare each other to do something outlandish._

_That’s how they both ended at the Blackfish Tattoo Parlor and chose to have “matching” tattoos. Jaime had chosen to wear his Brienne on his chest, close to his heart. Brienne had picked a lion, not just any design, but the roaring lion depicted on the Lannister house sigil to be inscribed on her wrist. For some reason, it made Jaime proud of having her marked with a symbol related to him. It was possessive, a declaration of their unknowing devotion to each other. As he would have a female silhouette, with long legs and blue eyes that would forever remind him of her. And for sure would make it plain that the Lion of Lannister had been claimed as well._

_After Brynden, better known as the “Blackfish” had finished with the blue ink on his chest, the man had grunted in the direction of Brienne and her group of friends as they oohed and aahed at her finished tattoo, which had been done by another artist in the shop._

_“Yeess. It’s Bri-enne. I’ve been a fucking moron all this time. Good thing I have a ring already. I’m going to ask her to-night!”_

_Brynden grumbled, “Fucking Lannisters. Get out of my chair, boy! Out!”_

_Somehow, they found themselves in a room later that night. The music was on, but things had settled down. His brother had found a room to take his time and woo the fuck out of Sansa Stark, not before he’d given Jaime his last advice of “sink or swim”. He’d chosen to swim…_

_And for the first time ever, his words were clear in his memories. Brienne was there and he was opening his heart to the possibility of having a relationship with her._

_“Brienne… We’ve known each other for ages. I know I can be a bit of an asshole… and you can’t let things go, but for tonight I’d like to say something. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ve been blind to see it, to see you. You’ve been patient... But I think you’ve waited long enough for me. I see you, Bri. And you’re glorious...Fuck, Brienne. I think I loved you since we first argued over stupid Westerosi history. As much as you try to plan your life, it finds ways to divert and set your path elsewhere… I was so sure and yet now I find myself—truly grateful. I-I love you, Brienne. It was meant for you, not_ **_her_ ** _. I’ll keep it for you. I’ll keep it safe until you feel ready, but if you want to wear it from this day I won’t deny it will make me the happiest man alive in all of Westeros—”_

_Her fingers had lingered on his lips, stopping his monologue, “S-stop, please. Just stop. I can’t—Jaime. You can’t do this to me. Not after years of pining over you and seeing from the sidelines how you left me there, to simply be a spectator of your life. You expect me to believe I’m the one you want now? Why were you miserable earlier tonight? She’s not here. You asked her something important, didn’t you? And now, what? You’re too hurt, wounded by her rejection that poor Brienne Tarth, the ugly misfit who fights and laughs at your ridiculous japes, must be the rebound you seek. I will not be the rag that stops your bleeding ego. We’ve done enough foolishness to each other...and that shall be our mutual gift and curse, to remember this night for the rest of our lives. Thank you, Jaime.”_

_Brienne kissed him afterwards, lips softly lingering, breaths shared as their eyes locked into each other. It was their goodbye and once more, Jaime had to respect another woman rejecting him. He’d found a brand new bottle of alcohol and drank himself into darkness finding respite at last._

* * *

“What’s got you looking so pale, Jaime? Don’t fucking hurl in the car. If you must, let me ask for the driver to stop somewhere...What?”

Jaime glared at his brother, “I know. Fuck every little detail came to me, for the first time I fucking know...Shit, Ty. She kissed me. Her lips, you know how they are bitten to bits by her nervousness, the very same brushed over mine...and she said—no. Fuck, I got rejected twice on the same day. Why did I let you convince me to see her again after all this time! I can’t go to the wedding with you. I didn’t know… Brienne doesn’t want me, Ty. She said so very clearly that _night_. She must have found someone else worthy of her. I can’t face that now. I have to lick my wounds and face the fact that I’m meant to live alone.”

So tired, he rubbed his hands on his eyes and yanked his hair off his face. He needed a haircut, having neglected his usual grooming routine.

Tyrion began to chortle at his brother’s assessment of that night. 

“Are you done with your pity party? What exactly did she say? It was a dream, Jaime. It doesn’t mean it was real. Even if she did reject you, that was years ago and she might love this look...of an overgrown hairy, aging lion you’re going for. Besides, you’ve got nothing else to do now but enter that reception and give her your panty-dropping smile. Brienne Tarth won’t be able to resist looking, even a little peek will let you know that she’s curious. That’s your in and you should take it. Take it from me, Jaime. I’m going to say goodbye to one of the best. Sansa was maybe the one and I’ve lost my chance. Only I’m not going to keep wallowing in my lament. There are other fishes...And I’m an excellent fisherman. Let the past in the past—face the present and enjoy the future, brother.”

Jaime tried to see his reflection and second guessed his appearance, “Maybe we should stop and get my hair cut before we get there? Get shaved, too. You might get a facial, Ty.”

Tyrion gave him the finger, “I don’t need a fucking facial. I’ve decided to grow my beard...like someone else I know. It makes us look distinguished, older men. We have to give them options. Not all of us can look like Robb “Fucking” Stark or his sidekick, Theon “Fuckwit” Greyjoy. Let Bri make up her mind...she might want that length to hold you better and the beard might make it worth her while. He winked devilishly at his outraged older brother. 

“Another thing, Ty. Don’t let me drink more than I should...It didn’t help me the last time.”

Tyrion nodded, as he opened the small bottle in the mini-fridge and swallowed it whole.

* * *

The ceremony under the Weirwood tree had gone quickly and Sansa was no longer single. Currently, she was dancing with her father as all the guests watched and drank copious amounts of expensive wine. The cake was next, but Brienne didn’t care to partake in anything else. Her skin was prickling, as she felt someone staring at her from afar.

She knew who it was, but found the strength not to give in and meet his green eyes, once so familiar and now a stranger’s gaze. Margaery came to her table and sat beside her with a knowing grin.

“Have you seen _him_? Fuck, if he hasn’t gotten better with age, Bri. That beard...I want to lick it and then grab those golden tresses with my fingers and push him down—until he can let that tongue of his linger right there—”

“MARGE! We’re in a wedding! Gods what’s wrong with you? You’re fucking Robb. Go find him and take him upstairs. I’m sure no one will miss you.”

The woman had the gall to giggle loudly, gaining the attention of the people sitting near them. Brienne felt the flush all over her skin, as Margaery shrugged completely unaffected by her actions. 

“I would give you the same advice, Bri. Get the lion alone and ride him the fuck out. It’s about-fucking-time you take what you want. It’s been years since you allowed yourself to be with him and what did you accomplish by running away? Nothing. He didn’t go back to what’s her name and he’s alone. He hasn’t chosen anyone else after you, Brienne. Whatever he said that night was the truth. A drunk man can’t lie for shit. And he was fucking drunk and you ran from your destiny. This is the second door opening for you… Are you closing it once and for all? Or are you going to be the brave woman I know you truly are and walk through it and take what you want? Don’t overthink it. The past… that waste-of-space Hunt, it’s not worth more of your energy. Yes, you tried, Bri, but it wasn’t what you wanted and he didn’t appreciate you. You’ve been settling for less. You deserve everything. You deserve your _Lion_.”

Brienne found her fingers searching for her tattoo, the proud lion roaring, forever reminding her of what lies in her heart. A single tear fell and her friend cleared it and kissed her cheek. Margaery hugged her friend, hoping that her words of encouragement would be the spark needed for Brienne to be selfish for once in her life. 

“I’m off to find Robb. Don’t wait for me...and I won’t wait for you, Bri. Good luck!”

And off she went, leaving Brienne to down her glass, the only cup she would allow herself to drink, as liquid courage. Just as she was about to stand, goosebumps all over her arms warned her that she wasn’t alone and that he had come to her instead.

“Brienne…”

She closed her eyes and held the tears back. It wouldn’t do for her to face him and have tear tracts all over her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she turned and found herself spellbound by him. The years hadn’t changed their feelings it seemed, for his eyes spoke more than words ever could and she feared hers were singing unknowingly of buried wishes. 

_Please, forgive me..._

“J-Jaime…”

“Shall we dance, my wench?”

His hand touched hers and she gave him a simple nod as her reply.

Everyone may have stared and disagreed with his choice, but Jaime Lannister didn’t give a flying fuck about the opinion of the sheep. He was a fucking lion that finally had tamed his elusive lioness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! 
> 
> I've been struggling with my muse for a while and finally got this one-shot done for the holiday. Quarantine sucks, but we have to survive together (and apart) as this invisible creep germ gets its just deserts and leaves us all the fuck alone. As for my WiP multi-chapter story, I'm currently putting it on hold. 
> 
> Take care everyone! Thanks for reading and commenting - and if you loved it - kudo'ing *wink*


End file.
